Aircraft brake control systems typically employ a brake control unit (BCU). The BCU may receive brake commands from an antiskid control (ASK) as well as brake commands from a pilot. The BCU generally produces a pressure command which may be the minimum of the pilot desired pressure and the antiskid desired pressure. This pressure command is generally sent to a pressure control for controlling pressure being supplied to a brake of an aircraft wheel for braking.
Typically, the ASK will calculate a wheel reference speed. The wheel reference speed is used to calculate the antiskid desired pressure.